All fishermen know that it is impossible to catch fish unless the bait is located where the fish are. One method of adjusting the depth of a bait or lure is to place a weight on the fishing line.
With traditional fishing equipment, each time a weight has to be changed, the line must be cut, a new weight added, and the line retied. Because time spent adjusting the amount of weight on the line reduces the time that can actually be spent fishing, numerous quick change weighting systems have been developed. However, such systems are typically prone to snagging and can foul the line when casting.
Given the shortcomings in the prior art, there is a need for a quick change fishing weight system that allows a weight to be easily changed while minimizing the likelihood that the weight will become snagged or will foul a line when cast.